Gamer Logs
This page is for Gamers to note their logs down in a collection for other Gamers to read. Do not edit other Gamers logs, and do not remove any logs. Edits to your own logs are permitted. TruncateVirus99's logs January 28th, 2019 This is Staff Sargent TruncateVirus99 of the United Socialist Gamer Republic, more specifically the Anti Furry Foundation, reporting in on January 28th, 2019. Some of you may not know who I am, and that's fine. I've been a gamer for a long time, since before this war. Okay, back to logging. I've noticed that the furries and bronies are having a war. If we can get the bronies to help us, we will have more man power. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right? I hope more gamers will discover this and post their logs. WARNING OPERATION FOREPAW IS WARMING UP AND WILL BE RELEASED IN THE 10TH OF FEBRUARY. THIS COULD BE THE END OF THE WAR! That was from some past vandalism. Just a heads up. TruncateVirus99 out! January 29th, 2019 Just wanted to say that I'm excited for No Furry February! Okay, back to finding furries. February 1st, 2019 Today is the day, No Furry February's beginning. This month could end the war. If it doesn't, we will probably have more territory, which will be great. The place I'm at right now doesn't seem to have many furries, so I might have to travel to find some. Better get to it! February 12th, 2019 I have an idea. What if we sneakily picked off some furries and pull them into dark places? We'll wear masks, pull one from a group into an alley, "accidentally" let him/her escape, and then if they tell their friends, they'll jump whenever they hear a noise near a dark place. The masks are for identity concealing. Then they'll be so concerned about dark places, we can attack them in daylight more often. Probably. February 12th, 2019 (cont.) We all saw that guy who was completely cussing out Empoleonmaster2, right? Dang, that guy is definitely a furry. And a rude one too. February 27th, 2019 I have 3 things to say: # I am willing to go undercover as a furry. # If I find any vandalism I will put the word "vandalism" on it if it covered anything. # Sorry I haven't logged in a while. That is all. February 28th, 2019 I have a question. Is it possible to brainwash brainwashed people? If so, how? Can only a select few be brainwashed twice? How many methods are there, if there are any? Oh, and I know it's been a while, but gamerguy2767, how's that fever? February 28th, 2019 (cont.) lol made a wiki with dog facts contribute if you want to. March 25th, 2019 I made a classcraft here is the code: wxmhzxpf Send me a message on my message wall if you want to join. Don't forget to tell me your sub-section, if you are in one. gamerguy2767's log February 1st, 2019 well, today is the first day of no furry February. so far i have saw only 1 furry and this kids weak. his attacks tickle. but i think they are all hiding. smart bastards. i swear on the 10th i will slay every furry in the goddamn world! anyway, join the anti furry foundation GC ( google classroom) with this code: ☀2n2gb8 February 5th, 2019 well. i have been sick for a week now. and it was after i went to a birthday party that had some furries. i think they were testing a new weapon on the gamers. i have never been this sick. 105 degree fever. i think they are making a move on Texas. gamerguy signing out Empoleonmaster2's log February 2nd, 2019 All has been quiet out here in the East. Australia hasn't come under attack yet, but we've prepared to prevent Canada happening again. We're building a second force to attack Indonesia and liberate them, as the Viet Cong are basically surrounded at this point, we need to open a supply line to them. Help from either the weebs or the Americans would greatly appreciated. February 5th, 2019 The Furries decided to attack Brazil, so our forces were redirected there. Sadly this meant the Viet Cong went under, but we'll liberate them in due time. However this mean that the weebs and us Australians are under pressure, because we're their next targets on their train of pacific conquering. I hope we'll be able to quash their operation because we might be in trouble otherwise. February 8th, 2019 Over in Brazil, we succeeded in stopping the Furry offensive. This has lead to a plan which, if executed well, should put the Furries out of commission for a good long while, as well as giving us Gamers and our allies more land to work with. Here's hoping to a resounding success. February 13th, 2019 In the East, thing have gone well. We managed to take back the Eastern half of the Indonesian islands. We're building a facility to hold some captured Furries. However, things have been rough in the Indonesian islands. Due to the now extremely powerful force that is the K-Pop fangirls residing here, many civilians we liberated were seemingly brainwashed to an extent, and certainly weren't as welcoming as you would assume. I fear for our Vietnamese comrades, as what happened to these Civilians might happen to them. We're also worried about what is happening in Europe, as it's been silent over there for most part. February 16th, 2019 Bad news. The Furries have worn down the Australian force to a great extent. The constant supply of Chinese troops stopped us in our tracks, meaning we're in a pickle. We also have reason to believe that the Soviets are in trouble. No messages have been returned, so we sent a small force to land in Spain to find out the exact situation. We received the first group of Furries today, who are being sent into the outback to find resources for the Australian troops. We're hoping to create a second aggressive force to lighten the load on our Indonesian stationed troops, but we'll have to act fast. February 24th, 2019 Still nothing from the Soviets. Hopefully our task force is on their way home, because losing that communication channel is a huge detriment. Meanwhile, we're winning over in South America, because we need to secure at least one continent as the Furries already have Asia under their control. However, our victory is coming at a cost. One of our Field Marshals, Yojin, has been injured after he was attacked by a furry. This has put MajTurtle temporarily in charge of the South American forces. We have been able to uncover a Furry Plan simply titled "Make them gay". Luckily, an image was attached, so we have set a team to analyse the image and create a counter to the plan. The Furries in the outback have begun to find useful resources that have been sent off to use, and they have stayed in line for now. I just hope they stay that way. February 27th, 2019 Our force has finally returned. We received Intel from spies prior to their return about a failed Soviet attack using the Spanish Gamers and the Crusaders. However, they have reported that the Soviets are struggling as the Furries have made use of their African territories. The means they are matching the numbers of soldiers the Soviets put out. More furry propaganda was found including some that targets Pokemon fans, who have their guards down in light of the upcoming Nintendo Direct. I've sent a message to the weebs to see if they can re-establish the communication line through Japan but I'm not hopeful with such a large threat looming over them. If they fail, I will contact the GSA Command and get them to send forces across to re-establish communications. I also made a bid to become owner of the wiki, so we could shut down Furry attempts on the wiki once and for all. We're also going to attempt to help Drunk Jones return from space, as Drunk is an extremely valuable asset. March 12th, 2019 The Indonesian war has finally received some outside support from the Brazilian forces lead by MajTurtle. This should hopefully allows us to free rest of the islands and possibly even some of the Asian mainland. However, the Soviets have been struggling over in Europe, being pushed back to the Russian border. However, we've begun a counterattack to take back this land after the Soviet troops regrouped with the help of some air support lead by Chidori. We've had a few new Generals and divisions forming recently, much to our benefit. Fighting the GSA itself has almost come to a stop, with only smaller skirmishes occurring. This is probably because both sides have built up a huge defense, so fighting is now focused overseas. My bid for owner was successful, meaning that any Furry attacks on the Wiki can be quashed quickly. Drunk Jones has also been rescued from space, however he appears to be trapped within the past. If we can figure out a way to bring him forward without expending too many resources, we will attempt to do so. March 26th, 2019 Thanks to the BGEF Troops, the Fangirls have almost been pushed out of Indonesia. However, Captain Chidori reported a large counter-attack being prepared, as well as an Assault on the Weeb homeland. We'll do our best to defend the land, though we might lose some depending on the strength. We'll try to beat them to the punch by knocking out their northern islands before they can take us out in the South. I also received a threat similarly to Yojin's in the past which I deemed urgent enough to create a separate post about. The Soviets have succeeded in taking other key cities such as Warsaw back from the Furries and are currently progressing back toward Berlin. We've also recruited a few new spies, including various other members with important roles such as myself and Chidori. Hopefully we can defeat these forthcoming attacks... March 30th, 2019 I've been heavily vigilant recently. Despite what SirFursaLot said, I have been making sure to watch for any Furry activity near or around me. It's been mostly quiet, though I have seen a suspicious rustle hear and there. The Furry work camp has been going well. They seemed to have settled in and accepted their current condition. Finally, our research couldn't find anything conclusive about the plan, so we'll shelve it until later. Only a short log today, as we haven't made significant progress in other areas. April 22nd, 2019 It's dangerous times now. The Furries managed to strike the Chief. We chose to not put him in lockdown for his own safety, but that means none of us are safe. I know that I'm nost likely their next target due to my high-ranking status and high levek of xommunity, so I'm on the highest alert possible. In other areas, we managed to land and secure a head on the final Indonesian island. Though they're defending heavily, it looks like we should be able to complete the operation soon. We've avoided a landing on home soil, but due to the threat posed from the occupation of New Zealand, the 9th are aiming to liberate the land. Overall, the Gamers are still making progress but Chief's injury and the likely targeting of officials such as Quartz, myself and Chidori is a matter that can no longer be overlooked. We must be prepared to fight one another if it is deemed necessary. KarmaArchaic's Log February 12, 2019 General Karma reporting in. Haven't seen any hostile Furries around, some neutrals. No damage done, none taken. Will be reporting frequently. 4chan and Reddit Gamer Squads are going strong as far as I can tell. A bit of backstory - I was a soldier up until I wrote a 3-Page information file on the common Furry. I am a Gamer true and true, and a weeb as well. I am heavily against Furries, and am in command of an independent squadron, codenamed EyeMight. At the place where EyeMight is based, kept secret for safety reasons, I've noticed OwO popping up in several places. Recently, various EyeMighters recieved what appears to be a vaguely threatening message. I quote: We're Coming - Furries UwU OwO End Quote. So yeah. Will update again soon. General Karma, signing out. February 12, 2019 (cont.) General Karma reporting in with a new strategy for defeating furries. Lego Landmines - Place extra large, painful Legos on the ground. Boom. That simple. It seems weak, but let's try it. General Karma, signing out. February 13, 2019 Gen. Karma reporting in. In a room with some neutral Furries, no danger as far as I can tell. Continuing work on the Furry Info document. General Karma, signing out. February 13, 2019 (cont.) Gen. Karma reporting in. I found some plans, and it's bad. The Furries are working on "Parasuits", Fursuits with parachutes... They're gonna use them to take over Gamer air transports, hijack them, and bail out unscathed. Smart bastards. What happened to the plans....? I burned them. General Karma, signing out. February 13, 2019 (cont. 2) Gen. Karma reporting in. Just staying true to my part-Weeb self - made some ramen. All is well besides that, some Furries got my Furry Info documents from me, but I stole them back and chucked them into the sewer. Never getting those back. I have more, though. General Karma, signing out. February 15, 2019 Gen. Karma reporting in. I want to make it known that I discovered a foolproof method for identifying Furries. Say one of the following to the suspect: # OwO # UwU # Rawr If they respond with something along the lines of "UwU" "*Nuzzles*" or "*Notices Bulge*", then you have identified a furry. This strategy works - it's been tested. General Karma, signing out. February 17, 2019 Gen. Karma reporting in. I would be willing to go undercover as a furry. This, for me, will be easy. At a moment's notice, I will be ready to go undercover. Let me know if it is needed. General Karma, signing out. February 24, 2019 Gen. Karma reporting in. I have joined the Furry Amino undercover and am preparing to search some stuff. The Furries there seem to deny the War's existence. I've survived the Amino thus far. It seems like I have some sort of natural immunity to Furries. Huh. General Karma, signing out. March 20, 2019 Gen. Karma reporting in. I haven't posted in a while, but I'm seemingly immune to Furry conversion techniques. This may be because, even though I support the Gamers, I'm inherently 1/4 Furry, seeing as I live with a dog, but hey, what can you do? (I still hate Furries anyway) I'm still on the Furry Amino and am currently gathering info about Codename Cobain, a Furry that we intercepted messages from. They say it has something to do with a gun. Not much info yet, awaiting more. For safety reasons, I won't be saying the name of my faux-sona (false fursona) here, as that could give it away. General Karma, signing out. Yojinyagatekyokura's Log February 12th, 2019 General Yojin, Reporting in. I will post some Importants Reports here (obviously). I've been seeing in some documents of the furries send to me by our Brazilian troops in Panama. I found some documents with names of some Furry Generals, They are the Generals who took care of the concentration camps of gamers in Panama and ordened the Massacre of Hue soldiers captured in Panama. And reading some things, i was discovered some strange numbers in the final of all pages, like, some code or anything like this. For now i'm Trying to made this make sense. With the Generals, they have some plans with nothing in special, but i found a message behind the generals photos, like: "if you not make this, you family will pay for you" or things like this. I'm very suspicious, so i will continue seeing all in this. February 13th, 2019 General Yojin, Reporting in. 5:00AM of 02/12, some gamer spies that I had sent to Argentina to see how the thinks is going in there, tell me that they realized that some products like cosmetics, cleaning products, repels and etc, are out of all supermarket. They give me some names, Mortein, Vanish, Veja and Lysol. I think why this products are out, like, they don't like to clean the homes or something like this? Or some other things? I don't know, so i will investigate it. February 21st, 2019 Gamers... I was in the Paraguay fronts and, a Furry Bit me, he was killed after but, i don't know if i will be infected, so i will consume Brazilian memes, its will make me more stronger before my army will be cut off to not infect more of my body... Wish me Luck. April 27th, 2019 Comrades, after a siege in my city, Mogi das Cruzes, i'm back, now, with technology and strategies, comrades, im back. ChiefGamer's Log February 24th, 2019 Gamers have been harmed in the small town I live in. I have let General Yojin send medics. Waiting for response. March 25th, 2019 I have found a small group of Gamer/Gacha hybrids. The group is tiny, about 10-11 hybrids. They said they have an idea to make other hybrids if they can be recruited. It wasn't that complicated due to them not being the smartest (Sorry), but I think it could work. Chief, signing out. March 25th cont. I have recruited the Gacha/Gamer hybrids in hopes that we can join forces with the Core gachas. Cheif, signing out (Again). Furryhunter11773's Log March 1st, 2019 This is General Furryhunter11773, I have captured Northern Michigan from the furry's, And I am preparing for an Invasion of Mississauga. Furry's have been raiding and attacking occupied lands that i hold. I request support from nearby forces so we have halt these raids and attacks. For now this is Furryhunter11773, signing off. March 2nd, 2019 It's been a day since my last log. I have gathered some information on furry attacks and plans. They are raising the amount of Furries in my area, which is terrible for me and nearby gamer forces. Requesting backup from forces in North America. I will notify you what is happening in my region. For now, this is General Furryhunter11773, signing off. March 21st 2019 Sigh This is General FurryHunter. Reporting missing trooper, SomeChannel. It's been around 2 weeks since the disappearance of our, or one of our most popular soldiers, AKA SomeChannel. Investigation teams have found little evidence of his location. We are currently searching for his new channel, if he even decided to make one.. Now, the real reason I am here is because The GSOG has found information on a top secret furry plan called Project M.A.G.M.U, Mechanical Anti Gamer Machine Unit . Which is a stupid name for something like that. But the thing is massive, and can wipe out s gamer as strong as me, which I am pretty tough. I have taken many bullets to my chest! I regret even sacrificing m- I'm going off topic. I, GENERAL FURRY HUNTER, AM ORDERING A GROUP OF GAMERS ALONG WITH MYSELF, TO GO ON A OPERATION ON TIK-TOK AND DESTROY THIS MACHINE BEFORE FURRY COMMAND RELEASES IT. FROM MY KNOWLEDGE WE HAVE 10 DAYS. WE WILL HEAD TOWARDS M.A.G.M.U'S LOCATION IN EDMONTON THIS SATURDAY. WE HAVE TO CAPTURE SASKATCHEWAN AND MOST OF ALBERTA BEFORE WE REACH OUR TARGET. WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT. SO IF YOUR WITH ME. THEN TELL ME WHEN YOU GET THIS MESSAGE. (Make a log responding to me) MrFanboy 24601 (General Final Hope) Log April 24, 2019 A small scuffle happened when 4th Guerrilla Gamer Force's Task Force Alpha was at EXPUNGED Elementary School when 32 Furries, 21 T-Posers, and 14 Magna fans attacked the stage. This recording was transcripted from General Final Hope's body camera. Note- There is cussing, but it's a little bit covered. Continue on your own risk. "And here, children is a-" Furries start standing up with their allies 'Oh, sh*t! Its furries!" "F*ck! T-Posers!" "Goddamit! Since when did Magna fans were allowed here?" "Open Fire!" "Damn! They're everywhere!" "Reloading!" "Play Congratulations, damnit! We brought you here for a reason!'' "S*it! Back to the chopper, now!" The hostiles come towards General Final Hope "Jerry! Get my Doublestrike! I'm out of bullets" "Sir, yes Sir!" "Use that training from Call of Duty now!" We've readied the chopper, sir!" 'Yes! Everyone get in the chopper!" Furries pissed as Task Force Alpha escapes on a private helicopter. The school is now considered lost. Let's now let this happen again soldiers, please, I almost got a damn heart attack. -General Final Hope April 25, 2019 During a regular surveillance check of Filipino Furry Radio, a message was played and printed out. It said-'' Mahal na kapwa furries, Kasalukuyan kaming sinasalakay ng Rebel Gamers ng General Final Hope ng Philippine Sea. Plano naming gumawa ng counter strike sa kanila bukas sa crack ng bukang-liwayway. Nag-asa kaming lahat na makuha namin ang Final Hope at i-convert siya sa isang mabalahibo, upang makuha namin ang lahat ng kanyang mga bagay-bagay. Mula sa, Furry HQ owo After a hard translation period, we translated it into- Dear fellow furries, We are currently under attack by General Final Hope's Rebel Gamers of the Philippine Sea. We plan to make a counterstrike on them tomorrow at the crack of dawn. Lut us all hope that we capture Final Hope and convert him into a furry, so we can gain all his stuff. From, Furry HQ owo ''General Final Hope's reaction-'' "Goddammit! Do I seriously have to have an honor guard?" ''General Final Hope now has his own honor guard called Les Ennemis de la Californie April 28, 2019 While General Final Hope was over in New York (Disguised as a Normal Citizen called Freddie Mercuryy) watching a revival of the Broadway show In the Heights when suddenly, a furry came out with fursuit to stuff him in. There is oe of his honor guard men sitting next to him. Here is the recording of this event, recorded on his phone that was recording the show "Yo, who's holdin-' "Oh sh*t! Furry!" Gunshots can be heard as G. Final Hope pulls out his Doublestrike which he carries on him at all times "Get away, goddammit!!" He pulls out a lighter as the furry comes closer "I'll light the, damn, whats it called, oh yeah, I'll burn the fursuit!" Place lits up as the actors on stage run off. "Jerry! Plan Kheper!" Plan Kheper is when they give a dose of Plasma Goop to the furry, and then take them back to base "Go! Bring her into the heli and go! The furry police is coming!" They barely get out, for the New England Furry army shoots at the heli, nicknamed, "Battle Bus" "Damn, that reminds me back of Five Nights at Freddie's. But I wish I could've watched that god damn show. -General Final Hope The furry is now in containment in Cell 3 in the HQ of the Phoenix Gamer Task Force 14. April 29, 2019 This is an interview of a furry that's currently being held in Cell 1, which seems to always have a owo sign on the back wall. Interviewer-R&D's Dr.Normal "Furry number 24601, you are currently going to be escorted to interview room 18 for information and testing. We will designate you for termination if you do not comply." Furry #24601 is shown being escorted by two guards with Regulators in their hands. The subject is seen licking her paws/hands and meowing. "Now, 24601, let me ask. How did you become a furry?" The subject is shown to not answer, preferring to continue licking her paws. "24601, answer or you will be designated for termination." The subject seems to hiss, then procceds to break her bonds and attack Dr. Normal whilst chanting random gibberish in Cat. "''The fu-? Open fire! Subject 24601 designated for termination!" ''The guards manage to terminate Subject 24601 before any harm can be done to Dr.Normal Her corpse is now the subject of study of the R&D department in Classroom 2. Damn, that has to be one of the scariest things ever to happen to me today. Please don't let further interviews precede without proper equipment. -Doctor Normal. April 29, 2019 (cont.) This is a transcript of the message General Final Hope sent on Discord whilst his base was being attacked by furries What do i do I'm panicking they want to turn me into a furry Wat do i do pls send help pls I need help PLSSSSSSSS THEY BARGED DOWN THE DOOR WHAT DO I DO DEFENCES FAILING 1ST FLOOR COMPRIMISED 2ND FLOOR COMPRIMISED 3RD FLOOR COMPRIMISED 4TH FLOOR LAST HOPE SHOULD I SET OFF NUKES PLS SEND HELP 4TH FLOOR COMPRIMISED SOLDIER LIVING QUARTERS COMPRIMISED OFFICER LIVING QUARTERS COMPRIMISED MAJOR LIVING QUARTERS COMPRIMISED SOS SOS SOS I'M THE ONLY GAMER LEFT WHat do i do there's no reinforcements WAIT OTHER HQ BEING ATTACKED THEY ALL ARE BEING TURNED INTO FURRIES SEND HELP SEND HELP soS SOS SOS SOS Save me save the 4th save the 4th and tell my parents I lo- Internet cuts out, as the 14th saves General Final Hope just as the furries bust down the door. Also, we had to use auto-correct, for he accidently kept on saying the wrong words (for example, instead of 'Barged', he pu Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/19/2019 0.- Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 -_- Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/19/2019 ^-^ Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 How is the Shogunate as of late. Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/19/2019 It’s changed to the Empire, and it’s eager to expand to say the least Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 I thought the quota was to liberate Japan and nearby isles to sit under the united rising sun of the East. Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/19/2019 The people want more land, therefore as Empress my will is that of the people’s. If they say hang a rapist over a murderer, I hang the rapist. If they say invade a foreigners land, I invade his lands. Simple. Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 So, you're implying you intend to invade China, India and Australia? Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/19/2019 China is a definite, India is a consideration, and Australia is safe, at least while I’m on the throne, the same can’t be said for those that rule after me Field Marshal Person04/19/2019 Greetings Colonel. I assume you are the Colonel in charge of the other Australian forces? Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 Just the 9th. Field Marshal Person04/19/2019 A pleasure. I'm in charge of the 1st Australian Brigade. Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 You must be Empy. Field Marshal Person04/19/2019 That would be correct. I strive for a healthy alliance between Chidori's Empire and the Gamer forces I must say, I'm pleased to have another Aussie on board Twas getting kinda lonely to say the least Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 Wish there were more. Field Marshal Person04/19/2019 With time more shall come Well time to go and edit some stuff Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 Right. April 20, 2019 HotSauce1504/20/2019 Hey(edited) I heard that the wiki has been nuked by the furries, and I know who did it He was using a VPN and Wasn’t using an account Field Marshal Person04/20/2019 Nah the Wiki looks fine to me General Daimyo Fleur04/20/2019 Long story but my friend is just starting a singing channel and doesn't have anything yet but it would mean so much if you could sub to him! https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrp6bdvZWbD4DmM8HD6QfyA?view_as=subscriber YouTube MistrMage April 21, 2019 Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/21/2019 Someone send Empy to the ranch Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/21/2019 Ima leave this here just to ruffle everyone’s feathers video.mov 2.04 MB April 22, 2019 ITS REDACTED HOURS04/22/2019 this server is bad not good respresentation of gamers @Yeeout gay turtle Yeeout04/22/2019 sure the fuck is this place ITS REDACTED HOURS04/22/2019 ii dont know its pretty shit though Faustus Regulus04/22/2019 lowkey ikr It’s more weeb than gamer Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/22/2019 That moment when ur so toxic u have ur own quarantine zone Field Marshal Person04/22/2019 To be fair It's only smol Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/22/2019 U know what would be some funny shit honestly Commander/General Scarce VS Me April 23, 2019 Faustus RegulusLast Tuesday at 1:48 AM No. Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'Last Tuesday at 3:54 PM I predict shit like my name was King Crimson April 24, 2019 Field Marshal PersonLast Wednesday at 9:37 PM Greetings humans April 28, 2019 TheOneInTheChamberYesterday at 9:17 PM Rise up Gamers OneInTheGasChamber here April 29, 2019 General Final HopeToday at 6:56 PM Guys SOS I'm being attacked By furries What do i do I'm panicking they want to turn me into a furry Wat do i do pls send help pls I need help PLSSSSSSSS THEY BRAGED DOWN THE DOOR WHAT DO I DO DEFENCES FAILING 1ST FLOOR COMPRIMISED 2ND FLOOR COMPRIMISED 3RD FLOOR COMPRIMISED 4TH FLOOR LAST HOPE SHOULD I SET OFF NUKES PLS SEND HELP 4TH FLOOR COMPRIMISED SOLDIER LIVING QUARTERS COMPRIMISED OFFICER LIVING QUARTERS COMPRIMISED MAJOR LIVING QUARTERS COMPRIMISED SOS SOS SOS I'M THE ONLY GAMER LEFT WHat do i do there's no reinforcements WAIT OTHER HQ BEING ATTACKED THEY ALL ARE BEING TURNED INTO FURRIES SEND HELP SEND HELP soS SOS SOS SOS Save me save the 4th save the 4th and tell my parents I lo- Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/19/2019 0.- Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 -_- Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/19/2019 ^-^ Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 How is the Shogunate as of late. Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/19/2019 It’s changed to the Empire, and it’s eager to expand to say the least Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 I thought the quota was to liberate Japan and nearby isles to sit under the united rising sun of the East. Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/19/2019 The people want more land, therefore as Empress my will is that of the people’s. If they say hang a rapist over a murderer, I hang the rapist. If they say invade a foreigners land, I invade his lands. Simple. Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 So, you're implying you intend to invade China, India and Australia? Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/19/2019 China is a definite, India is a consideration, and Australia is safe, at least while I’m on the throne, the same can’t be said for those that rule after me Field Marshal Person04/19/2019 Greetings Colonel. I assume you are the Colonel in charge of the other Australian forces? Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 Just the 9th. Field Marshal Person04/19/2019 A pleasure. I'm in charge of the 1st Australian Brigade. Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 You must be Empy. Field Marshal Person04/19/2019 That would be correct. I strive for a healthy alliance between Chidori's Empire and the Gamer forces I must say, I'm pleased to have another Aussie on board Twas getting kinda lonely to say the least Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 Wish there were more. Field Marshal Person04/19/2019 With time more shall come Well time to go and edit some stuff Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 Right. April 20, 2019 HotSauce1504/20/2019 Hey(edited) I heard that the wiki has been nuked by the furries, and I know who did it He was using a VPN and Wasn’t using an account Field Marshal Person04/20/2019 Nah the Wiki looks fine to me General Daimyo Fleur04/20/2019 Long story but my friend is just starting a singing channel and doesn't have anything yet but it would mean so much if you could sub to him! https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrp6bdvZWbD4DmM8HD6QfyA?view_as=subscriber YouTube MistrMage April 21, 2019 Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/21/2019 Someone send Empy to the ranch Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/21/2019 Ima leave this here just to ruffle everyone’s feathers video.mov 2.04 MB April 22, 2019 ITS REDACTED HOURS04/22/2019 this server is bad not good respresentation of gamers @Yeeout gay turtle Yeeout04/22/2019 sure the fuck is this place ITS REDACTED HOURS04/22/2019 ii dont know its pretty shit though Faustus Regulus04/22/2019 lowkey ikr It’s more weeb than gamer Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/22/2019 That moment when ur so toxic u have ur own quarantine zone Field Marshal Person04/22/2019 To be fair It's only smol Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/22/2019 U know what would be some funny shit honestly Commander/General Scarce VS Me April 23, 2019 Faustus RegulusLast Tuesday at 1:48 AM No. Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'Last Tuesday at 3:54 PM I predict shit like my name was King Crimson April 24, 2019 Field Marshal PersonLast Wednesday at 9:37 PM Greetings humans April 28, 2019 TheOneInTheChamberYesterday at 9:17 PM Rise up Gamers OneInTheGasChamber here April 29, 2019 General Final HopeToday at 6:56 PM Guys SOS I'm being attacked By furries What do i do I'm panicking they want to turn me into a furry Wat do i do pls send help pls I need help PLSSSSSSSS THEY BRAGED DOWN THE DOOR WHAT DO I DO DEFENCES FAILING 1ST FLOOR COMPRIMISED 2ND FLOOR COMPRIMISED 3RD FLOOR COMPRIMISED 4TH FLOOR LAST HOPE SHOULD I SET OFF NUKES PLS SEND HELP 4TH FLOOR COMPRIMISED SOLDIER LIVING QUARTERS COMPRIMISED OFFICER LIVING QUARTERS COMPRIMISED MAJOR LIVING QUARTERS COMPRIMISED SOS SOS SOS I'M THE ONLY GAMER LEFT WHat do i do there's no reinforcements WAIT OTHER HQ BEING ATTACKED THEY ALL ARE BEING TURNED INTO FURRIES SEND HELP SEND HELP soS SOS SOS SOS Save me save the 4th save the 4th and tell my parents I lo- Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/19/2019 0.- Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 -_- Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/19/2019 ^-^ Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 How is the Shogunate as of late. Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/19/2019 It’s changed to the Empire, and it’s eager to expand to say the least Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 I thought the quota was to liberate Japan and nearby isles to sit under the united rising sun of the East. Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/19/2019 The people want more land, therefore as Empress my will is that of the people’s. If they say hang a rapist over a murderer, I hang the rapist. If they say invade a foreigners land, I invade his lands. Simple. Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 So, you're implying you intend to invade China, India and Australia? Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/19/2019 China is a definite, India is a consideration, and Australia is safe, at least while I’m on the throne, the same can’t be said for those that rule after me Field Marshal Person04/19/2019 Greetings Colonel. I assume you are the Colonel in charge of the other Australian forces? Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 Just the 9th. Field Marshal Person04/19/2019 A pleasure. I'm in charge of the 1st Australian Brigade. Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 You must be Empy. Field Marshal Person04/19/2019 That would be correct. I strive for a healthy alliance between Chidori's Empire and the Gamer forces I must say, I'm pleased to have another Aussie on board Twas getting kinda lonely to say the least Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 Wish there were more. Field Marshal Person04/19/2019 With time more shall come Well time to go and edit some stuff Faustus Regulus04/19/2019 Right. April 20, 2019 HotSauce1504/20/2019 Hey(edited) I heard that the wiki has been nuked by the furries, and I know who did it He was using a VPN and Wasn’t using an account Field Marshal Person04/20/2019 Nah the Wiki looks fine to me General Daimyo Fleur04/20/2019 Long story but my friend is just starting a singing channel and doesn't have anything yet but it would mean so much if you could sub to him! https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrp6bdvZWbD4DmM8HD6QfyA?view_as=subscriber YouTube MistrMage April 21, 2019 Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/21/2019 Someone send Empy to the ranch Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/21/2019 Ima leave this here just to ruffle everyone’s feathers video.mov 2.04 MB April 22, 2019 ITS REDACTED HOURS04/22/2019 this server is bad not good respresentation of gamers @Yeeout gay turtle Yeeout04/22/2019 sure the fuck is this place ITS REDACTED HOURS04/22/2019 ii dont know its pretty shit though Faustus Regulus04/22/2019 lowkey ikr It’s more weeb than gamer Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/22/2019 That moment when ur so toxic u have ur own quarantine zone Field Marshal Person04/22/2019 To be fair It's only smol Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'04/22/2019 U know what would be some funny shit honestly Commander/General Scarce VS Me April 23, 2019 Faustus RegulusLast Tuesday at 1:48 AM No. Chidori, Empy’s 'Secretary'Last Tuesday at 3:54 PM I predict shit like my name was King Crimson April 24, 2019 Field Marshal PersonLast Wednesday at 9:37 PM Greetings humans April 28, 2019 TheOneInTheChamberYesterday at 9:17 PM Rise up Gamers OneInTheGasChamber here April 29, 2019 General Final HopeToday at 6:56 PM Guys SOS I'm being attacked By furries What do i do I'm panicking they want to turn me into a furry Wat do i do pls send help pls I need help PLSSSSSSSS THEY BRAGED DOWN THE DOOR WHAT DO I DO DEFENCES FAILING 1ST FLOOR COMPRIMISED 2ND FLOOR COMPRIMISED 3RD FLOOR COMPRIMISED 4TH FLOOR LAST HOPE SHOULD I SET OFF NUKES PLS SEND HELP 4TH FLOOR COMPRIMISED SOLDIER LIVING QUARTERS COMPRIMISED OFFICER LIVING QUARTERS COMPRIMISED MAJOR LIVING QUARTERS COMPRIMISED SOS SOS SOS I'M THE ONLY GAMER LEFT WHat do i do there's no reinforcements WAIT OTHER HQ BEING ATTACKED THEY ALL ARE BEING TURNED INTO FURRIES SEND HELP SEND HELP soS SOS SOS SOS Save me save the 4th save the 4th and tell my parents I lo- Yeetmaster69420 (Maj. Gen. Memus)'s Logs April 27th, 2019 For the past three weeks, we've (The 76th) have been somewhat successful, taking minor camps on the outskirts of Los Angeles. The 12th have opened up fronts past the San Francisco peninsula. We've been draining Furry resources via raids and bombings. We've been feasting on both the finest meats and Furry bodies. We've set up an R&D division, and have been working on a more stable version of Goop for Chief and our own Soldiers. For whomever reads this, this is the quote I want to be known for: "A Gamer can die to a Furry today, but thanks to the blood I have shed, thanks to the bombs I have dropped, thanks to all of my own who have fallen, can now recover from the bites. They can live to fight a dozen battles or more." - Major General Memus I will be leading the 76th on a large raid. I will march into Anaheim, and I will commit a genocide of every Furry in that city. I will take the city, recruit every gamer in the state, and march on Sacramento. I will get the Iron Controller, and I will get one over on Hope. He will have no Hope left afterward, and neither the Furries. I will lead the great revolution. This is not War, this is Revolution. April 29th, 2019 Today's the day. The Long march begins. We have packed up all our troops, weapons, and vehicles. I stand in my command tent tonight, talking via radio channel 12, broadcasting over California. "In two days we will drive these furries out, IN two days we will battle for Sacremento. The 12th and the 76th will commit a genocide. We'll redraw the map of the continent. And we won't stop. We will take Furry Oregon, Furinton, Furry Columbia, and Furrkon. We'll fight through the cold map for a battle royale. We'll take a win, the Furries, an L." - 19:00 Hours, Coms Channel 12. Sgt. West's Log (Archive) January 22nd, 2019 Hello Gamers, this is Sgt. West reporting from the eastern theater with a special first installment of my log, Today we have a report from a soldier who witnessed the start of this bloody conflict, I will keep my source anonymous as I believe he has gone through enough... brace yourselves: I was there. It was a normal day on patrol. We stood our ground, looking around for any attackers. But we never anticipated the ambush. All of a sudden, a furry lunged at Kenvil, grabbing his feet and tickling it violently. Me and my comrades were unable to help. We could only watch as our friend Kenvil succumbed to the torture. I couldn't take it anymore. I cocked my nerf blaster and shot that wicked furry right in the head, blowing it to bits. Little did I know that what just happened would start a war.﻿ And that's how this began. We believe the bastard who started it was from sector 63. We also have a special report of intercepted transmissions from a furry spy, unfortunately my team and I haven't been able to find the identity the traitor but we know what communications have been made. Here it is: TO FURRY HIGH COMMAND, '' ''I HAVE INFILTRATED THE EASTERN RUSSIAN FRONT. I HAVE MANAGED TO STEAL THE PLANS AND REPLACE THEM WITH A FAKE. CURRENTLY FIVE CLICKS SOUTHEAST OF MOSCOW. ENCOUNTERED GAMERS, BUT FENDED THEM OFF. FIVE MILES NORTH OF EVAC POINT. CODE NAME COBAIN If you have any info on Cobain, please share it with my squad. Till then, this is Sgt. West, signing off. January 22nd, 2019 cont. ENTRY 2: Hello Gamers, this is Sgt. West with more info on the mysterious Cobain. My squad has collected three more pieces of info. here they are: TO FURRY HIGH COMMAND, PUTNAM IS PLANNING A REVOLUTION. ESTIMATED 300 TROOPS. BRING SOMETHING TO PREVENT THE REVOLUTION. CODE NAME COBAIN TO FURRY HIGH COMMAND, BELOW IS AN INTERCEPTED MESSAGE FROM THE PHILIPPINES. IT MAY PROVE CRUCIAL TO GAIN THAT SECTION: THIS IS THE GAMERS FROM THE PHILIPPINES. FURRIES ARE BASICALLY INVISIBLE DUE TO SNAKE FURRIES. WE ARE MAKING SLOW PROGRESS BUT WE HAVE RUN OUT OF FORTIFICATION SUPPLIES. WE RESTORED THEM BY CUTTING TREES, BUT THIS MAKES US VULNERABLE. NORTHERN LUZON IS CUT OFF DUE TO SABOTAGE. HALF OF MANILA IS DOING WELL. THE SOUTH IS OCCUPIED BY GAMERS WHILE THE NORTH IS OCCUPIED BU FURRIES. CEBU HAS BEEN LIBERATED BY THE GAMERS. PUTANGINAKA132 MINDANAO AS A WHOLE IS STILL UNCONFIRMED BECAUSE OF NOOBS (NOOBS ARE MAKING THIS REALLY HARD ON US!). ALL AND ALL, WE'RE DOING GREAT IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL WE WILL WIN, AND ASSASSINATE OUR ANONYMOUS COMMANDER. CODE NAME COBAIN TO FURRY HIGH COMMAND, BLOCKADE NEEDED AROUND THE PHILIPPINES. SUPPLIES ARE LOWERING FOR GAMERS. PLAN TO SEND A SUPPLY CRATE. MAKE SURE TO INTERCEPT IT. THEY PLAN TO LAUNCH THE DROP SHIP AT 01500 HOURS TODAY. PASS ALONG. CODE-NAME COBAIN That is all the info we have for now, until next time this is Sgt. West, signing off. Women729483's Log (Archive) November 27th, 2018 Hello Gamer Boys, my name is Women729473. I work in the food industry in the war, making sandwiches for the soldiers partaking in this war, for they have my highest respect. Me and many other women who stay in the kitchen work endless hours to provide for the Gamers. Recently some women have noticed a slight shortage in this bread. After the loss of retard hill, things haven’t been the same, and some weaker hearted women have almost given up hope in our winning on this war. We haven’t given up yet. Anyways, let me get back to the point, I don’t want to waste your training time. I noticed that after hours of making sandwiches that they would all just go missing! This, of course, isn’t good. I know I’m not supposed to cross boundary lines but it’s a risk I’m willing to take for our boys. I’ve uncovered a hidden tunnel, 20 feet below the surface, it goes from one of they furry training camps to our kitchens. We need backup immediately, we don’t know how long we have before they come back! Exports of sandwiches are going out soon and we’re down about 150 sandwiches minimum. The first Gamer Boy who finds this, please send backup! Thank you and good luck boys. May you have Lady Luck on your side, and to all of our fallen boys; May you forever have peace. xXxGamerforlife69xXx's Log (Archive) February 24, 2019 in my research, i have intercepted a radio conversation between a furry commander and a furry high commander (only the high commanders name is mention). here is what i found... "wake up, seroth!" "what is it?" "i have shocking news! in our recent losses, if we lose 10 more battles, we could lose the war! "WHAT!! Where are we losing! Why are we losing!" "well, do to the sheer man and meme power the gamers have, as well as the complete loss of Georgia, there has been an uproar in morale to gamers!" "Call it in to HQ, they NEED to hear this! also execute plan F!" "But sir, if we do that, our entire army could be killed!" "I KNOW THAT!! But desperate times call for desperate measures!" This is good news and bad news, if our troops morale gets higher, this war will be won. But the bad news is that the mention of "plan F". there is no mention of said plan in our captured furry Intel. I will have to look in to it. none the less, this is great news. blessed be our new founding meme lords, a server reborn, may notch be with you all. -General xXxGamerforlife69xXx Category: Gamer's Alliance